Let's Find My Parents!
by Imagigirl20
Summary: After Megan informs Ryan that his parents want to meet him, he is thrilled to travel to Egypt with his brother and his friends. But upon arriving there, Mark can tell immediately that something is definitely wrong, and an old enemy may ruin everything for his younger brother...
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Find My Parents!  
**

**Hello! Imagigirl20 here, and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I haven't finished writing this story yet, but I do have a basic idea of where I want it to go. So, here you go, a continuation of Seth's Revenge! I hope you enjoy!**

Ryan and Mark grunted as they were both thrown to the floor of the robot. Harris and Spyder stared back at them, their eyes glassy. They tried crawling away, only to have Megan block them with her telekinesis. Seth Harper chuckled as he saw the two boys desperately trying to escape.

"Give it up, boys", he said. "As long as _I'm_ around, you'll never win."

He shifted into his goo-like monster form and charged at them.

"No!" Ryan cried as he knocked Mark out of the way and headed straight for him. "No, NO!"

 **Three Days Earlier**

"My parents want to meet me?" Ryan said.

He was still holding the photo Megan had given him.

"Yes", said Megan. "They haven't seen you since the day you were born. And while they were trying to find Leo, they found me. I agreed to help them find you and continue to keep you safe."

"When can I see them?" said Ryan. "I need to know who my real parents are."

Mark cleared his throat.

"Hey, come one, man", said Ryan, slapping him on the back. "You and Mom have been great, and we'll always be brothers. But I need some answers."

Mark nodded.

"You're ready to do this, then?" said Megan.

Ryan looked at his friends, and then at Mark, and nodded.

"Very well", said Megan. "I'll arrange a meeting with them, but they can't come out of hiding. Seth Harper is still at large."

"Well, I wouldn't say at large", said Spyder. "At small, maybe-"

"The point is, he's still out there", said Harris.

"You're right", said Mark. "We have to be careful."

"I'll call your parents and see where they want to meet", said Megan. "Then I'll take you to them."

"This is so great!" said Ryan. "I'm finally gonna meet my parents!"

"Yeah", said Mark. "That's great."

"You guys are coming, too!" said Ryan. "Can't they?"

Megan sighed.

"It's a bit of a risk, but…I'll see what I can do.

…

Megan Grey glanced behind her as she left the robot, making sure no one was watching her. Seth was still out there, and she didn't want to put Ryan or his parents at risk. She dialed a number into her cell, hit Send and pressed the phone to her ear.

"It's me", she said softly. "I found Ryan. He wants to meet you, too. Yes, he's safe, for the time being. Seth Harper is still a problem, but I know you want to see Ryan. He wants to bring his friends and adoptive older brother with him. I understand the risks, but he was insistent. Yes, sir. I'll make absolute sure they follow instructions. Where do you want to meet? Understood. I'll have them there at noon tomorrow."

Megan hung up the phone and went back inside the robot, where Ryan and his friends were waiting anxiously.

"Well?" said Ryan.

"You boys had better pack your bags", said Megan. "We've got a long journey ahead of us."

"Where do my parents want to meet me?"

"Egypt."

 **Looks like Mech-X4 is goin' on a road trip! I hope they bring lots of snacks. Rate, comment, review, see you guys later!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's Find My Parents!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hello again! Thank you for the fast feedback I have received since posting the last chapter of this story. I'd just like to point out, when I said Mech-X4 was going on a road trip, I didn't mean it literally. I do realize you can't travel to Egypt on a road, you would have to fly. So, how does Mech-X4 get there? Read on and find out, if you dare!**

Mech-X4 landed with a thud in the desert. Ryan, Harris, Spyder and Megan squinted their eyes in the bright sunlight as they came to the upper deck to observe their surroundings. Leo had stayed behind to cover for the boys.

"Well, here we are", said Megan. "Cairo, Egypt."

"Where are the giant cats?" said Spyder. "I wanna see some giant cats in the sand!"

"Um, I think you mean, sphinxes", said Harris, shaking his head.

"Whatever they're called, I wanna see 'em!"

"Forget it, guys", said Ryan. "We're here on business, remember?"

"Yeah", said Mark. "Besides, I would hardly call this a vacation."

"We need to get back inside and put this thing in Stealth Mode", said Megan. "Something tells me a giant robot in the desert won't bode very well with the locals. Besides, your parents are waiting for us at a nearby marketplace. It's about a two-mile hike."

"Two miles?!" the boys said simultaneously.

"We can't take a giant robot into the city and expect to remain inconspicuous", said Megan. "A little walking won't kill you."

"Yeah, but sandstorms could", Harris muttered.

"Let's get a move on, guys", said Ryan. "Megan's right, we don't want to be spotted."\

The boys nodded and followed Megan and Ryan back down inside the robot. Harris and Ryan set Mech-X4 on Stealth Mode and the five of them began to walk. By the time they reached the marketplace, all of them were wiped out.

"Water!" Spyder cried to no one in particular. "Water!"

" _Told you_ to ration your supply", said Harris, "but no one _ever_ listens to me."

"Where are my parents?" said Ryan.

Before Megan could answer, she cried out as a bag was thrown over her head and she seemed to disappear.

"Hey!"

Ryan tried to jump in to help, but he was grabbed from behind, a hand clapped over his mouth.

"Ryan!"

Mark ran to help his brother, but from out of nowhere, someone tripped his legs and dragged him away. Harris and Spyder looked at each other and ran, only to have a net thrown over them five seconds later.

…..

Two figures stood in front of a struggling Megan Grey, who grunted as the bag was ripped from her head.

"Okay", she said, "are the theatrics really necessary?"

"Is he here?"

" _They're_ here, yes. But did you really need to freak out your son right before you meet him?"

"It wasn't their idea...it was mine."

"I know that voice all too well."

Seth Harper emerged from the shadows, one hand on each of Ryan's parents' shoulders.

"Hello again", he said. "Megan, isn't it?"

"You!"

Megan rushed forward, only to feel a sharp prick in her arm. Almost immediately, she began to feel dizzy. Robert and Lucy caught her as her body slumped, no longer able to function.

"I gotta say, if it hadn't been for that call you made to these guys, I never would've been able to find them! So thank you!"

Megan tried to respond, but the drug she had been shot with was making her fade fast.

"You don't have much time left before you're one of my mindless minions like Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell here, so say what you want, and say it fast."

With her last ounce of strength, Megan said the only thing on her mind.

"You're...a...monster…"

And then she passed out in Robert and Lucy Mitchell's arms.

…..

Ryan groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Where...am I?" he said. "Oh, not again."

"Ryan?"

Wherever he was, it was pitch black, but there was definitely someone in there with him. Ryan reached out with his power, flicking on an overhead light. A very confused Mark Walker stood staring back at him.

"You couldn't have done that two minutes ago?" he said. "I hate stumbling around in the dark."

"So sorry, bro", said Ryan sarcastically. "I'll tell whoever grabs me next time to make sure I wake up before you do."

"Where are we, anyway? And where are Harris and Spyder?"

"Present!"

Mark and Ryan whirled around to see Spyder sitting Indian style on the floor. Harris was curled into the fetal position next to him.

"Harris is a little freaked out."

"Dang right, I'm freakin' out!" said Harris. "This is the second time in less than a week that we've been captured and locked up who knows where, and that doesn't _bother_ you guys?! REALLY?!"

"Dude, calm down!" said Ryan. "We'll find a way out."

He looked around the room.

"Wait a minute, where's Megan?"

A lock sounded on the door.

"Someone's here", said Mark. "Put out the lights again! We'll jump 'em when they come in here."

"Good idea."

Ryan turned the lights off with his powers right before the room was flooded with light from the outside. As a figure stepped inside, Mark jumped on his back, crashing them to the floor. As Harris and Spyder helped hold him down, Ryan hit the lights again.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his blue eyes blazing. "Where is Megan Grey?"

"She's waiting with Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell!" said the man on the floor. "I was sent to get you, apologizing for our unusual methods to get you here, but we felt the need to be discreet!"

"Oh."

Mark, Harris and Spyder let the man get up and he brushed himself off, clearing his throat.

"Thank you", he said. "Now, if you gentlemen would kindly follow me."

The four boys were led down a winding hallway from their room and into a large, orange room where they saw Megan standing with a man and a woman.

"Ryan", said Megan, leading him over to them, "I'd like you to meet your parents."

Robert and Lucy Mitchell smiled down at him.

"Mom?" said Ryan, tears forming in his eyes. "Dad?"

"Hello, Ryan", said Lucy.

"Son", said Robert. "Look how much you've grown."

With a short laugh, Ryan ran into his parents' arms and squeezed them tightly.

"You're real! You're here! I can't believe it!"

Robert and Lucy hugged him back, no one noticing the bulging veins hiding the monsters in theirs or Megan's heads.

 **Ooh, what's gonna happen next? You'll find out next chapter, I guess...or will you? Just kidding, you will! Bye!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's Find My Parents!  
Chapter 3**

 **Hello again! Thank you so much for the feedback, and I'm so glad you like the sequel so far! Well, let's get right to it, shall we? Enjoy!**

"You guys are here", Ryan said, still hugging his parents. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it, kiddo", said Robert. "We're here."

"And we are so happy to have you with us again", said Lucy.

"I understand that Seth Harper was dangerous", said Ryan, "and he still is, but I can't tell you how great it is to finally meet you guys."

"We're happy you're here, sweetheart", said Lucy, ruffling her fingers through his hair.

"So, Ry-guy", said Robert, "tell us a little about yourself."

" _Ry-guy?"_ Mark thought. " _Since when do these people know what Mom, Spyder, Harris and I call Ryan? They just met him!"_

"Well, I've been living with Mark, my brother, and our mom, Grace", said Ryan.

"Ah, yes", said Robert, eyeing Mark. "Your brother."

Mark grunted as Lucy wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Thank you for helping take care of our Ryan", she said.

"Uh...sure", said Mark, wriggling free of her grasp. "No problem."

"Oh, just wait till you guys meet our mom", said Ryan. "You'll love her!"

Harris cleared his throat.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, guys. Mom, Dad, these are my friends, Spyder and Harris."

"Pleased to meet you", said Harris, shaking their hands.

"Sup?" Spyder gave them a wave.

"How's Leo?" said Robert. "It's been a while since we've seen him.

"Oh, he's great", said Ryan.

"Better than great, actually", said Spyder, "considering the fact that he has superpowers now!"

"What?" Robert and Lucy said simultaneously.

"Oh, yeah", said Ryan. "Did I mention that I've been piloting a giant robot with my friends and older brother for the last few months?"

"And that we've been using it to fight Seth Harper and his evil, monstrous creations?" said Harris.

"And that a few weeks ago, Leo was trying to fix the robot and wound up electrocuting himself, giving him superpowers?" said Spyder.

Robert and Lucy stared at them incredulously.

"It sounds like we have a lot of catching up to do", said Lucy finally. "How about we grab some lunch and talk, Ryan?"

"Sure!" said Ryan. "That sounds-"

Mark cleared his throat.

"Hey, dingus", he said softly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, bro", said Ryan.

Robert and Lucy nodded and walked away. Harris, Spyder and Megan shrugged and followed them.

"What's up?"

"Dude, I can't explain it, but something doesn't feel right. I think we should go back home, like, now."

"What? I just got here! I finally met my birth parents, and now you wanna pull me away?"

"Ryan, please! Something isn't right here, I just know it."

"The only thing that's not right is your attitude!"

"What?"

"I know exactly what's wrong here. You're afraid that I'm not gonna want to go back home with you and Mom, that I'll spend the rest of my days hiding out with my real Mom and Dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're jealous! You're trying to pull me away from them before I get so attached, I won't wanna leave."

"Ryan, they called you Ry-guy. How did they know that's what we call you? They just _met_ you!"

"I don't know...maybe Megan told them."

"She's never said it!"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Ryan...I think this whole thing is one giant trap."

"A trap? Set by who?"

"Seth Harper."

Ryan laughed.

"Yeah, right. Seth has no idea where we are."

"Ryan-"

"Don't make up some pathetic excuse just so you can keep me in Bay City."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I'm staying here."

Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, you're not."

"That's not your decision to make."

"Yes, it is! I'm your older brother! That makes me in charge and the boss of you."

"No, it doesn't, because we're not related!"

Mark was taken aback. He and Ryan had had their fights long before Ryan ever knew he was adopted, but he had never dreamed Ryan would actually say that to him.

"Look, Ryan", he said, slightly hurt, "just because you're adopted-"

"Just get out of here, okay? You're not changing my mind. I'm staying in Cairo."

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. With a sad sigh, he shook his head and walked away.

" _I'll give him some time to cool off"_ , he thought. " _He'll figure out that I'm right and how crazy this whole thing is."_

Unfortunately, he never got that chance. As he headed back towards Harris and Spyder, he gasped. The two boys were being held by Robert and Lucy, who injected an orange serum into their necks.

"Ryan!"

Mark ran back to find his brother, only to be thrown back against the wall by Megan's telekinesis. As he struggled to get to his feet, Seth Harper stood over him.

"Hey, Mark!" he said. "You miss me?"

Mark was lifted off the ground and held against the wall by Megan's telekinesis. He struggled furiously as Seth got right in his face.

"I _knew_ something wasn't right", said Mark. "Ry-!"

Seth slapped his hand over Mark's mouth.

"You obviously have questions", he said, "but there's only a short amount of time before Ryan comes back, so let's walk and talk. You say anything, and I'll fry Megan's brain."

To emphasize his point, he held up a clicker that controlled the monster in her brain. Mark nodded slowly, and Seth released his mouth.

"Smart move."

He turned to Robert and Lucy, who were holding an unconscious Harris and Spyder.

"You know what to do with them now."

Robert and Lucy nodded and dragged them away.

"Megan, if you would be so kind."

Megan levitated Mark into the air as Seth began to walk.

"So, after you guys defeated me back in Bay City, I escaped. I was so mad when you destroyed my building, but it wasn't a total loss. You see, I managed to slip onto Mech-X4 after you destroyed my building. It's pretty easy to slip around when no one can see you. Oh, by the way, you guys should install some sort of slime tracker, so you'll know there's an intruder."

"So, you've been in the robot this whole time?"

"That's right. I knew it was only a matter of time before Megan arranged a meeting with Ryan's parents. All I had to do was wait and listen for her to make the call. After she arranged the meeting in Cairo, I knew I had to get there first. So I did."

"And you implanted them with the same stuff you used on my mom and Ryan."

"Oh, I also used it on your friends. And hey, guess what?"

Mark grunted as a needle was inserted into his neck.

"I just used it on you."

Megan set him down carefully next to Harris and Spyder in a locked room. Seth chuckled darkly as Megan closed the door.

"When those three wake up, they'll be my slaves."

"What about Ryan?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll let Mommy and Daddy handle him."

…..

Ryan sighed as he walked back to the room.

" _I can't believe I said that!"_ he thought. " _Of course we're related. We're brothers! I'd better go talk to him."_

Just then, he heard a yell.

"Mark?" he said unsurely. "Is that you?"

He heard another yell, but this time it was cut off.

"Mark!"

He started running, desperate to see what was wrong. But when he got into the hallway, there was no one around.

"Hmm."

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Ryan turned to see his parents standing behind him.

"Everything okay?" said Lucy.

Ryan sighed. Whatever it was, it was probably nothing.

"Yeah", he said, walking off with them. "I guess."

 **What will become of the Mech-X4 team now? See you next time!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's Find My Parents!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Um...I don't really know what to say at this point, so I'll just let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

Leo paced his apartment nervously. He had agreed to cover for the boys on the condition that they call and check in every day. They had been gone for almost two days, and he had heard nothing from anybody!

"Something must have gone wrong", he said to himself. "Megan should have at least checked in _for them_ or something like that."

Leo tried dialing Mark's cell again.

…

Mark was pulled out of a world of slumber by a ringing noise in his back pocket.

"Huh?"

He got up, groaning as he realized he was lying on the floor. He answered his cell phone. \

"Hello?"

"Mark!" said Leo. "I told you boys to contact me every day you were gone! That was my ONE condition for covering for you guys!"

"Leo! Thank goodness! Seth Harper is here."

"What?"

"He's trapped Harris, Spyder and I in a locked room."

Mark suddenly remembered the serum they had been injected with.

"Wait-this doesn't make any sense."

"What is it?"

"According to Seth, I should be under his control by now."

"Ah, but you're not."

"Huh?"

"Luckily, after our last battle with Seth, I took the liberty of installing a chip in yours and Ryan's heads. It immediately kills off anything that tries to connect to your brain."

"And you didn't do the same for Harris, Spyder, or Megan?!"

"I didn't have a whole room stock-full of chips, okay?"

"Well, that's just great. Now, when Harper comes to check on us, he's gonna see that I'm not under his control and destroy me!"

"You're gonna have to fake it for now. Where's Ryan?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him since the fight."

"You two had a fight?"

"Is that really important right now?"

"No, I guess not. Just hang tight. I'll get there as soon as I can. Find Ryan and get yourselves out of there."

"Sure, piece of cake", Mark said sarcastically as he hung up the phone.

Leo immediately drove to his lab.

"Good thing I've been working on this", he said, pulling off a sheet. "The Mech-X Mobile!"

A large, rocket-like automobile was revealed as the sheet fell to the floor. Leo immediately boarded it and took off for Cairo.

…

Ryan sighed as he walked the halls alone. He had looked everywhere for Mark to apologize, but he couldn't find him, Harris or Spyder anywhere.

"Hey, Ryan!"

Megan caught up to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I guess. Hey, you haven't seen Harris, Spyder, or Mark, have you, Megan?"

Megan shook her head.

"But I have seen your parents. They wanna talk to you, I think."

"Okay", Ryan sighed. "Maybe they can help me find my brother and my friends."

…

Mark looked for a way out of the room and stared at Harris and Spyder, still unconscious on the floor.

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything", he said, "but I _really_ hope you guys don't wake up."

Of course, right as he said this, they began to stir. Mark sighed.

"Perfect."

"I just don't understand where they could've gone."

"Ryan?"

Mark pressed his ear to the door as he heard his brother walk by with Megan.

"Don't worry", said Megan, eyeing the door. "I'm sure they'll turn up soon."

Mark started to pound on the door, but stopped himself.

"Can't let 'em know I'm awake", he said to himself. "Not yet."

Harris and Spyder got up and looked at him, glassy-eyed. Mark immediately went stiff, trying to look exactly like them. They nodded their approval and sat on the floor. Mark sighed inwardly and did the same. Two minutes later, Megan opened the door. Mark fought the urge to demand where Ryan was and followed Harris and Spyder out the door.

…

"I'm really getting worried now, guys", said Ryan as he sat eating dinner with his parents. "It's been a while since I've seen anyone besides Megan."

"Don't worry, honey!" Lucy said, passing him a plate of cheese and bread. "I'm sure they just went sight-seeing."

"That's right", said Robert. "That's probably where they went, alright."

"I don't know, guys."

Ryan stood up from the table and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna go look for them."

"You're not going anywhere, Ry-guy."

Ryan gasped, froze, and then turned around. He was shocked to see Seth Harper emerge from the shadows.

"No."

"I finally have you guys right where I want you."

He snapped his fingers, and Megan came in, followed by Harris, Spyder and Mark.

"Guys?" Ryan was speechless. "What's he done to you?"

"Oh, I'm sure you're familiar with the procedure, Ry. After all, I did first use it on you and your mother."

"The monster serum."

"Bingo!"

"Let them go!"

He ran forward, but Megan held him back. Seth clicked his tongue.

"I just can't do that, Ryan. You see, you're all very crucial to my plan."

Megan held him in place until Harris and Spyder grabbed his arms.

"Guys, it's me!" Ryan pleaded, struggling. "Wake up!"

"They can't hear you, Ryan", said Seth. "They're loyal to me. And so are your parents."

Ryan gasped as his parents stood up, the same glassy-eyed look on their faces.

"No."

"Oh, yes", said Seth as Harris and Spyder began to drag him away. "I win."

 **Guys, I feel like I'm rushing this story a bit, and that tends to happen when I run out of ideas, so, do you guys like the story? Should I continue? Should I rewrite it? Just let me know, please, and thank you!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's Find My Parents!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hey, guys! I'm back! I just want to thank you, AGAIN, for your amazing and encouraging reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story, and I hope this new chapter does not disappoint! Here you go, guys, enjoy!**

"No, stop!" Ryan struggled furiously as Spyder and Harris dragged him by the arms. "Let me go! Come on, guys, snap out of it!"

Mark couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't just stand by and watch them hurt his brother. With a cry he leapt forward, crashing into Spyder and Harris and knocking them all to the ground.

"Mark!" Ryan hugged his older brother and they both stood up.

"How?" Seth demanded, looking furious. "How. Are you. AWAKE?!"

"Thank your old buddy, Leo", said Mark. "Our minds are now off-limits."

Seth growled, and then took a deep breath.

"No matter", he said. "I can still destroy you. Better yet, your friends can do that for me."

Ryan and Mark cried out as they were suddenly launched into a wall by Megan's telekinesis. The two boys groaned and rubbed their arms as Spyder, Harris and Megan advanced towards them.

"Wait!"

Seth's outburst made them stop.

"Not here. Take them to the robot. They can all be destroyed at the same time."

…

Leo hit the throttle on the Mech-X Mobile, flying as fast as his invention would go towards Cairo, Egypt. Suddenly, he received an alert on his phone.

"On-screen", he commanded his voice-activated computer.

It was a security breach on Mech-X4. Leo gasped as he saw Megan, Harris, Spyder, Lucy, Robert and Seth pushing forward Ryan and Mark, who had their hands tied behind them. Following closely behind them was Seth Harper.

"Full thrusters!" Leo cried out. "NOW!"

The Mech-X Mobile activated its rockets and flew even faster to its destination.

…...

Mark and Ryan grunted as they were both thrown to the floor of the robot. Harris and Spyder stared back at them, their eyes glassy. They tried crawling away, only to have Megan block them with her telekinesis. Seth Harper chuckled as he saw the two boys desperately trying to escape.

"Give it up, boys", he said. "As long as I'm around, you'll never win. Now, which one of you should I destroy first?"

He looked from Ryan to Mark, who both glared daggers at him, and chuckled.

"Let's begin with the one who started it all."

Seth shifted into his goo-like monster form and charged at them.

"No!" Ryan cried as Mark was knocked to the side. "No, NO!"

CRASH! The robot was knocked to the side as the Mech-X Mobile crashed into it. Everyone was thrown off-balance, save for Seth, who silently slipped into the walls of the robot.

"What was that?" said Mark, trying to right himself.

Ryan used his powers to connect with the Mech-X Mobile and gasped.

"It's Leo!" he said.

"It's about time", said Mark.

"It's too late!"

Ryan and Mark turned to see Seth activating the self-destruct button.

"You'll never be Mech-X4 again."

He cackled as the countdown began. Megan used her telekinesis to wrap Ryan and Mark in some loose cords on the floor, binding them together.

"Say goodbye to your friends, boys! I'm off to change the world."

Ryan and Mark could do nothing but watch helplessly as Seth left with his mind-controlled zombies.

"What do we do?!" said Ryan.

"I don't know!" said Mark. "You're the technopath! Try to shut it down!"

"I knew that."

Ryan tried using his powers to deactivate the self-destruct sequence, which only made the countdown go faster.

"Okay, that didn't work!" he said, his voice panicking. "Got any more bright ideas?"

"No", said Mark, his voice cracking. "Mark Walker is too popular to die!"

"Would you cut it out? We are not gonna die!"

"Ryan!"

Leo's face came to life on the screen in front of them.

"Mark! Are you boys okay?"

"Far from it!" Mark cried. "We're about to explode!"

"Leo!" said Ryan. "Can you get us out of here? I can't shut it off! The countdown just goes faster!"

"How much time is left?" said Leo. "I might be able to reboot the system from here."

Ryan and Mark glanced at the clock: one minute and thirty seconds.

"Not a lot!" Mark cried. "Less than two minutes!"

"I can do it!" said Leo. "I'll just need some sort of electrical connection, a walkie-talkie or a walkman, maybe."

"What is this, the eighties?!" said Ryan. "No one has that stuff anymore!"

"Two words, dude", said Mark, " **cell phone**."

Ryan's face lit up.

"Me and my big mouth", Mark mumbled as Ryan hacked into his phone.

"Connect me with the main satellite program in your brother's phone", said Leo to Ryan. "I'll take care of the rest."

"And you might wanna-oh, I don't know-HURRY IT UP?!"

Mark glanced nervously at the clock: twenty seconds. Ryan did what Leo asked, and the scientist immediately went to work. Ryan and Marked exchanged nervous glances. 5, 4, 3, 2-

"GOT IT!"

"System rebooting", said a robotic voice. "Self-destruct sequence terminated."

Ryan and Mark whooped and cheered.

"Hang tight, boys", said Leo, parking his invention on the roof. "I'll be right down to get you outta there."

Leo used his powers to short-circuit the coils used to hold the two boys together and untied their hands.

"Any idea where Seth went?" Mark said.

"One guess", said Ryan.

…

Back in Bay City, Seth was standing at the pool of ooze with Spyder, Harris, Megan, Robert and Lucy.

"Soon, I'll have a new and better world, one that I control", he said. "And **no one** will stand in my way."

 **That's all for now, guys! Thank you for reading!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's Find My Parents!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Helloooooooo, patient people! That is, I** _ **hope**_ **I still have an audience after my extended absence. Long story short, I've got a new job and it's even better than the one I lost, so yay! Optimism, boys and girls. It'll get you very far in life. Anyway, I'm back! So what am I doing running my mouth? Y'all came to read a chapter, and I'm getting in the way of that, so ignore me and enjoy!**

"Faster, Leo!" Mark said, leaning up from the backseat of the Mech-X Mobile. He, Ryan and Leo were on their way back to Bay City to stop Seth Harper from trying to take over the world, again.

"I am going as fast as I can!" said Leo.

"Can't you modify this thing to go faster?"

"While I'm DRIVING IT?!"

As the two of them continued to argue, Ryan stretched out with his powers and modified the engine to go faster. Leo, Mark and Ryan were pushed back by the sudden excessive force of speed and the Mech-X Mobile zoomed through the air.

"I knew we should have taken the robot!" said Mark as Ryan whooped and hollered.

"Impossible", said Leo. "Without Harris and Spyder to help with the controls, we'd go nowhere fast."

"Definitely not the case in _this_ thing!" said Ryan. "Whoo!"

"Ryan, if we survive the next battle with Seth, I'm gonna kill you later!" Mark said as he clung to the driver's seat for dear life.

The Mech-X Mobile flew over an airport, overturning cars in the parking lot.

"Okay", said Ryan, "maybe there _is_ such a thing as "too fast", after all."

"Ya think?!" Mark and Leo exclaimed.

Suddenly, the Mech-X Mobile's alarm went off.

"Uh-oh", said Leo.

"What is it?" said Mark.

"Thanks to Professor X back there, we've blown out the fuel for the Mech-X Mobile."

"Wait, so does that mean-"

"We're gonna CRASH!" Ryan exclaimed, and pointed to a tall building they were approaching quickly.

The boys yelled as Leo jerked the wheel to the right, just barely avoiding a collision.

"Well, despite our fortunate luck, yes. We are going to crash. Hard."

Mark looked out the window and smiled.

"No, we're not", he said. "Ryan, toss me my bag."

Ryan obliged, and Mark unzipped his backpack and pulled out what appeared to be glow sticks.

"Great", said Ryan. "We'll crash to our fiery death, but at least we'll be able to see if we crash someplace that's dark!"

"Shut up, dingus! This is gonna prevent that from happening."

"Mark!" Leo shouted, eyeing the engine gauge. "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast!"

"Follow me!"

Ryan and Leo watched, appalled, as Mark opened the door of the backseat and jumped out.

"Are you crazy?!"

Ryan crawled over to where his brother just was, and gasped. Mark had hit a button on the side of one of his glow sticks and was now holding a miniature helicopter in the palm of his hand, allowing him to hover in the air.

"Come on!" he yelled after them as the Mech-X Mobile continued to fly. "Trust me!"

"Normally, Mom would ask if all your friends jumped off a cliff, would you jump, too."

Ryan picked up a glow stick and took a deep breath.

"In this case, I'd have to say yes!"

He yelled as he jumped out of the Mech-X Mobile and started to fall.

"Hit the button!" Mark called.

Ryan did, and a blade appeared at the top and began to spin. He chuckled awkwardly as he, too, hovered in the air. The two boys watched as the Mech-X Mobile started to spiral out of control and the engines blew.

"Oh, no, Leo!" Ryan called.

Setting the Mech-X Mobile on autopilot, Leo grasped his hands around a glowstick. He stared ahead and gasped. The Mech-X Mobile was headed right for the water down below. If he didn't get out soon and went down with it, powers or no powers, he wouldn't survive the impact. Leo grunted as his invention lurched and began to fall out of the sky, still flying at top speed.

"Ryan, do something!"

Ryan strained as he reached out with his powers, but nothing happened.

"I'm too far away!" he said. "I can't control it!"

"Oh, I can't look!"

Mark and Ryan watched as the Mech-X Mobile crashed into the water at full speed, causing a massive wave from the impact.

"NOOOOO!" Ryan yelled.

"LEO!" Mark exclaimed.

Ryan's eyes were wet as he watched the Mech-X Mobile sink.

"No."

Mark and Ryan levitated back to the ground and ran over to the edge of the water, scanning it for signs of life.

"Do you see him?" Ryan asked.

"No", said Mark, "I don't see anything."

"He didn't make it."

Ryan sank back, sitting on his knees in the grass.

"And it's all my fault."

"You better believe it was your fault! That's 6 million dollars down the drain. Literally!"

The two boys looked up to see Leo hovering above the water's edge.

"But no matter", said Leo as he landed beside them. "I'll make more than that selling these babies to the government!"

"Hey!" Mark said. "I'm not the one who just tossed your money to the wind, I saved us!"

"Do you really think I have 6 million dollars just lying around?!"

"Guys, relax", said Leo, coming in between them. "I'm kidding! I make jokes, see?"

"Well, the time for that is done", said Ryan, pointing up ahead.

Pieces of machinery seemed to be rising up out of the ground and back onto the remains of Harper Industries.

"We're here."

 **So, I know it's not much for now, but what did you think? I can't wait to see if there are any reviews, because I just LOVE reading them! I'M BACK! Hope you guys enjoyed, see ya later!**

-Imagigirl20


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's Find My Parents!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Hello! Whilst adjusting my sleep schedule so I can be ready for new work schedule, I just happened to think to myself, "It's been way too long since I've updated any of my stuff." Well, faithful viewers, thanks to the glorious two days I have off from work, I'm trying to change that. That's right! Not only will I update my Mech-X4 fanfiction, but also Dragons, Gotham, and maybe even Toy Story. Only time (and the power of my imagination) will tell. For now, enjoy this brand new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Mech-X4, only the character/s I created.**

Seth looked out over the the city as the final preparations for his new monster heart were made. He chuckled to himself, watching Megan Grey move a beam with her mind while under his control.

"With Ryan and his drooling brother out of the way", he said, " _no one_ will be able to stop me from creating a new and better world."

In one swift motion, he turned from the window and went over to his minions.

"I know you didn't really have much of a choice, but I just wanted to thank you all so much for your help."

The helpless, mindless zombies nodded.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

…

Leo slammed a heavy backpack down on a picnic table. After the Mech-X Mobile had crashed into the water, the three boys had walked down to Bay City's park.

"Uh, what is that?" said Mark, gesturing to the bag.

"And did you really have to risk your life to get it from a sinking deathtrap?" said Ryan, eyeing Leo's wet clothes.

They jumped back as the man shook the water from his hair.

"This contains machinery that will allow me to break your friends and family free from the monsters controlling their brains", he said, "so yes. I'd have to say it was worth it."

Ryan and Mark watched as Leo quickly assembled some kind of gun.

"There!"

Leo held up the device with pride. A woman with her child screamed and pulled her child away.

"Dude!"

Ryan pulled Leo back down and snatched the device from his hands, hiding it under the table.

"You can't just wave a weapon around like that!" he said.

"We can't attract unwanted attention!" said Mark.

"Hey!"

The three turned to see a police officer with one hand on the holster of his gun.

"What are you fellas up to?"

He peered under the table.

"And, uh...what you got there?"

"What, _this_ old thing?" said Leo, clearly panicking. "Why this, my good man, is a-a...uh…"

The officer's eyes narrowed.

"It's a project for my science class", Ryan suddenly blurted out. "My brother and I were just asking for tips from my professor on how to improve it."

"What _kind_ of science project?"

The three boys exchanged nervous glances.

"I'm gonna need to take a look at that, boys."

"Ah, to heck with it."

Leo blasted the officer in a head with a lightning bolt as the the brothers looked on in shock. The officer fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Leo?!" said Ryan.

"Dude?!" said Mark.

"What? You said we couldn't attract any unwanted attention."

Mark shook his head.

"Whatever, just help me move him over to the bench."

As Leo and Mark moved the officer and made it look like he was sleeping, Ryan examined the gun that Leo had just made. Using his powers, he looked into its inner mechanisms and smiled.

"You know, this just might work."

"Well, it should", said Leo, walking back over with Mark. "I designed it specifically so no one would really get hurt."

"Okay, tech geeks", said Mark, "you wanna fill me in?"

"It's an electronic pulse disruptor", said Leo.

"It'll cause the monsters inside their brains to let go of their hosts", said Ryan.

"Then, once they crawl out, we'll destroy them", said Leo.

"Are you guys sure that this thing is safe?" said Mark.

"It's _totally_ safe!" they said simultaneously.

"It just might, uh, you know, cause them to have minor headaches or even...pass out", said Leo.

"Okay, _that_ doesn't sound safe", said Mark. "What if we fry their brains?"

"Dude, that's not gonna happen", said Ryan. "If Harris were here, he would say it's the best option we have. We can't let them be controlled by Harper."

"Okay, bro", said Mark. "If you're sure about this, then...let's do it."

With that, the three boys walked over to the old Harper Industries building, their old foe having no idea that they were coming.

 **That's all for now, guys. I would have written more, but I just don't have the time at the moment. No worries, though, I'll be back soon, promise! Bye!  
-Imagigirl20**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's Find My Parents!**

 **by Imagigirl20**

 **Hey, guys! I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but I've had little to no access to a computer for updates. By the way, I hope everyone had/has a Merry Christmas/Happy New Year! I'll be honest, though, guys: I haven't given this story, or any of my others, a lot of thought. But here's something exciting! I have submitted one of the stories I wrote to a real publishing company and am awaiting approval to move forward! Something I wrote could actually be turned into a children's book! But anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Mech-X4, only the character/s I created.**

Leo, Ryan and Mark snuck into Harper Industries undetected, thanks to the combination of Ryan's and Leo's powers taking out the security cameras. As the three continued down the hall, Mark held up a hand to stop them.

"I've seen enough spy movies to know that there's some kind of trap", he said, and sprayed some cologne.

Sure enough, some red security beams came into view.

"I love being right", said Mark.

"Ugh!" said Ryan, holding his nose. "What _is_ that stuff, ode de skunk?"

"Real men would understand that this stuff is a chick magnet."

" _Anyone_ would understand that that stuff STINKS."

"We can argue your weird sibling rivalry stuff later", said Leo. "Can we focus, please?"

Mark nodded, cracked his knuckles, squared his shoulders, and dove onto the floor, avoiding the beams. He worked himself across the floor, spinning and flipping and ducking until finally, he flipped a switch on the wall that turned off the lasers.

"And you laughed at me for taking that tumbling class four years ago", Mark said as Leo and Ryan joined him across the hall.

"NIce moves, bro", said Ryan, fist-pounding him. "Let's go."

…

Megan Grey held the last beam steady as Seth watched on from the window. He didn't notice Ryan, Leo and Mark slip through the door and over to the pit of monster juice.

"Alright, what's the plan?" said Mark.

"Alright, I'll get Megan, Spyder and Harris's attention and get the monsters out", said Ryan. "Mark, you figure out a way to tip over this vat so it'll tip over into the vents, which will take it down to the basement, where Leo will rig it to explode. Once everyone's clear, we blow this place and never have to worry about the ooze again."

"I like it", said Leo. "Going down to the basement by myself I'm not too crazy with, but I can deal with it for a short while."

"You're a super genius who's afraid of being in a basement by himself?" said Mark, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! _You_ try being in solitary confinement in a basement of a submarine for five years or more!"

"Guys, break it up!" said Ryan. "We've got a job to do, here."

"Right", said Leo, slipping on his Mech-X night goggles. "See you guys in a few."

Leo slipped back out the door and down to the basement.

"Alright, this is it, bro", said Ryan. "Good luck."

Before they could separate, an energy field surrounded them. Seth Harper stepped away from the switch on the wall.

"Good luck with what, boys?" he said, smirking.

…

"Alright", Leo muttered to himself, getting out the tools he needed to build a bomb from his backpack. "Set the charges, get out of the basement. Set the charges, get out of the basement."

There was a thud from a few feet away.

"Fast. Set the charges and get out of the basement FAST."

But before he could do anything else, he was lifted off the ground and thrown against the wall. Megan came into view, her eyes narrowed. Seth emerged from behind her, smiling.

…

Leo cried out as he was thrown into the energy cell with Mark and Ryan. They ran over and helped him to his feet.

"Well", said Leo, breathing heavily, " _this_ obviously didn't work out the way we hoped."

"We need a Plan B", said Mark.

Ryan focused his powers on the switch, but yelled as he received a shock to his brain.

"Ryan!" said Mark. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", said Ryan, groaning, "but I don't think we're getting out of here anytime soon."

"Let me try", said Leo.

He shot out a bolt of lightning, but all it did was ricochet all around the energy field until finally striking the ground in front of Mark, who jumped back.

"Okay, clearly that's not working!" said Mark.

"And nothing else will, boys."

Seth came into view in front of them. To his left were Megan, Spyder and Harris. To his right were Ryan's parents.

"You boys are mine now", said Seth. "And no one is going to stop me this time."

 **Yeah, I know, it's not much, but it's been a long day and I'm tired. Plus, at the moment, I don't feel very well. See you next time, guys!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's Find My Parents!**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Oh, my goodness; it's been a LONG TIME since I've even** _ **thought**_ **about touching this one. And what do you know?! My fanfiction (sort of, kind of) came true! I mean (SPOILER AHEAD FOR THOSE WHO HAVE YET TO SEE ALL OF SEASON 2 OF MECH-X4!), think about it: A bunch of people were being controlled by a monster-infused gel, including Harris, and Ryan really did find his parents during the season! Granted, they probably wrote their storyline LONG before I did, but still; it just feels nice being right. Anyway, I've decided that I have kept you guys waiting long enough. Without further ado, here is Chapter 9!**

Mark touched his finger to the energy field surrounding them, and cried out when he received a shock.

"Dude, you've done that five times already", said Ryan. "I don't think it's working."

"Well, _something_ has to!" said Mark. "We can't let Harper win!"

"He already has, Mark!" said Ryan. "Just give it up, okay? We lost; we're powerless in here; and there's no way out!"

"Whoa, dingus. When did _you_ start throwing in the towel?"

"Oh, would you SHUT UP with your stupid sports!"

"BOTH of you shut up!"

The two boys turned to stare at Seth Harper, who was rubbing his temples.

"Seriously, you guys are giving me a MAJOR headache right now", he said. "Alright, you know what, Megan: Move them down to basement level, please; I'll bring them back up when it's time for the grand reveal."

Megan nodded, her gaze drifting to the three prisoners. Without a word, she raised her hand and their cage began to descend. Seth mockingly waved goodbye until they were out of sight.

"Ugh, this is worse than solitary", Leo muttered as the platform hit the ground. "Hope you boys are happy, now we're trapped AND in a creepy basement!"

To his surprise, Mark and Ryan smiled at each other and fist-pounded.

"Trapped?" said Mark.

"I don't think so", said Ryan.

He attached a spherical disk to the cage's top.

"Now!"

Mark activated a switch on his watch, and Leo cried out as the two boys pulled him down for cover. An electrical discharge from the disk took out the energy field that surrounded them, and the boys casually stepped out of what was left of their prison, deactivating their X-shields.

"Alright, way to go, bro!" said Ryan, high-fiving Mark.

Leo just stared at them, still confused.

"How-?" he finally said, and the boys began to explain.

"Mark and I anticipated that Seth would be ready with a trap", said Ryan, "so we decided to get ahead of the game and make him _think_ he'd caught us."

"That way, his guard would be down when our plan was put into effect", said Mark. "So we snuck in some X-tech, because we also knew whatever trap Harper had planned for us, you or Ryan wouldn't be able to get out of using just your powers."

"So you started a fake fight just irritating enough so Harper would leave us alone", said Leo, understanding. "I like it!"

"Now the only thing left to do is plant the charges, get our friends back, and blow this thing sky-high", said Ryan.

"Bad news, guys", said Leo. "When Megan caught me down here, I'm pretty sure she and Harper-"

He stopped.

"You guys have back-up charges too, don't you?"

Both Ryan and Mark pulled them out to show Leo.

"Well, duh!" they said simultaneously.

Mark tossed one to Leo, who activated the timer.

"We've got 20 minutes", he said. "Let's move."

…

Ten minutes later, all of the charges were set. Ryan used his powers to connect with the security cameras in the main building. Seth's machine was almost complete.

"It looks like they're almost done", he said, turning to Leo and Mark.

"And so are we", said Mark. "Only one last thing to do."

He tossed a puck into the center of the platform where they were trapped and activated a button on his watch. A yellow light scanned the three of them and then projected holographic images on the platform. Ryan reactivated the energy field using his powers just as a hole in the ceiling opened up.

"Oh, boys!" Seth sing-songed. "You're not gonna wanna miss this."

As the platform rose with the holographic captives "trapped" inside, the three boys snuck upstairs a different way.

…

Seth clapped his hands together as the platform was returned to its original place.

"Ah, there they are: My least favorite people in the world. Shall I show you what I've been working on?"

His three captives said nothing, they only glared. Seth shrugged.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes."

He snapped his fingers and Harris and Spyder pulled back a long black cover.

"Behold!"

Behind Seth was a large missile, big enough to take out an entire continent!

"This baby's got enough monster juice in it to put the _world_ under my control", he said. "Once I unleash this thing into the Earth's atmosphere, it will spread monster gel all over the planet. What do you have to say to _that_ , Ryan?"

He pressed his ear to the cage, but there was no reply.

"Nothing? Really? Man, you guys are seriously bringing me down."

Out of the corner of her eye, Megan saw the captives flinch, and her eyes went wide with realization.

"It's not them", she said, and shrank the energy field to prove her point.

When Seth saw the holograms disappear, his eyes narrowed.

"Find them", he ordered his puppets, and they spread out.

From his hiding place in the vents, Mark followed Megan as she went down to the basement and looked around. Her eyes scanned the room, finding nothing. She took a step forward and was surprised to find her shoes covered in a shiny silver liquid. From the vent, Mark hit a switch on his wrist and she was pulled off the ground by her feet and held to the metal wall.

Grunting, Megan looked up to see a glowing puck attached to the wall above her feet. She tried to use her powers to get down, but there was no effect. Satisfied that his trap had worked, Mark jumped down from the vent and stood in front of her.

"What is this?" Megan demanded. "Get me down from here!"

Liquid titanium", said Mark, indicating the silver puddle on the floor. "Magnetic field generator."

He pointed to the puck on the wall above her feet.

"And no, not just yet. You need to take your medicine first."

Megan gasped as he pulled out the electronic pulse disruptor.

"Say goodnight, monster."

BAM! Megan yelled as a wave of energy flooded her brain. There was an audible shriek as the monster attached to her cerebrum let go and slowly made its way out of her head. With a final moan, Megan's hands dropped over her head and her eyes closed.

"UGH!"

Mark was taken aback as an orange liquid flowed out of Megan's ear, followed by a set of teeth. The monster shrieked again and then fell out, splattering on the ground. Quickly, Mark blasted it with his watch, and the creature disintegrated.

"Ugh…"

Mark deactivated the puck and caught Megan before she could hit the floor.

"What happened?" she asked groggily. "Are we still in Egypt?"

"Not exactly", said Mark, helping her to stand. "Come on, I'll explain on the way."

Holding her head, Megan followed Mark out into the hallway and to the stairs.

 **Yay, they got Megan back! One down, four to go! And I don't mean chapters left in this story, that is to be determined. But hey, if you liked this one, shoot me a review! I've got other projects in the works, but I'll be back for the next chapter of this one REAL soon. Bye!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


End file.
